Victoria Wood Model
Victoria Wood was a American model who was labaled by the media as a world-class "supermodel". She was one of the first models of iconic lingerie brand Victoria's Secret. Her special walk on the runway is called SWANWALK. While she was walking on the runway she hold her back and neck amazingly stiff, and straight, yet with enormous sensuality and flirty element in her movment. No, she didn't move like a cat, which is usually being said about sexy walk, instead she holded herself more like a swan. She walked like she had corset built- in into her body. Born Name: Victoria de Jong Wood Nickname: Vika Birthday: February 18, 1963 (Los Angeles, California) Date Of Death: '''June 30, 2007 (Los Angeles, California) '''Husband: Alexandar Rivera Kids: -Alexandra Wood Rivera (1988) ✝ -Hayden Wood Rivera (February 19, 1990) -Ana Lucia Wood Rivera (March 15, 1991) Professional Life: Victoria started her modeling career in age of 18 when she was discovered on family vacation in Spain by famous fashion photographer Fabrizio Ferri. Her career was soaring during the 90’s, in the era of glamorous supermodels. For few years she was represented by Elite Modeling Agency, but she left for the attempt of sexual abuse. During her successful career she worked for many famous brands and desingers as Dior, Prada, Guess, Chanel. Her editorials are one of the bests in fashion and they are taken by famous photographers as Mario Testino and Steven Meisel. At one point in her career she was earning up to $10,000 a day. In 2002 she decided to retire and she founded her own business with her sister-in law Octavia Rivera de Alarcon. Height: 1,78 Weight: 57kg Bust/Waist/Hips: 33-24-34 Hair:Blonde Eyes:Blue Agency: '''Aline Souliers agent and owner of iCasting Agency. Ue.jpg|Victoria Wood in 2002 Haute-couture-Dior-Victoria Wood.jpg|Victoria Wood for Dior in 90's Jej.jpg|Victoria Wood '''Personal Life: Victoria is daughter of secretary Marijke de Jong who was born in Voorburg, Holland who is raised in Los Angeles and american tax inspector Ben Wood. She finished school for fashion designer. In 1983 she meet Alexandar Rivera. After one year of relationship they got married. In 1988 they welcomed daughter Alexandra Wood Rivera, but happines didn't last long. Alexandra died 7 months later. Baby was killed by doctor who prescribed wrong medicine. 2 years later she welcomed son Hayden and year after she welcomed daughter Ana Lucia. In 1995 she founded foundation who is helping to poor kids who can't afford themselves proper education. Since 2002 she worked for luxury brand Rivera wich she founded with sister in-law and she dedicated free time to her husband, kids and family. She was big fan of her daughter Ana Lucia Rivera (model) who was award-winning jockey. And she was very supportive when her daughter got opportunity to be model in 2006. On debut of her daughter on the runway she said: "Ana grow up with models and in fashion world. I learned her to take care of herself in this world who is sometimes dangerous for young girls. When she asks I give her advice, but she needs earn her spot by herself. In her career I am just a mom, not former model for who she will get job. She will work alone for her bookings or she will not be a model". She and her husband died in car accident on June 30, 2007. Alexandar Rivera: Alexandar Rivera ( May 3, 1955 - June 30, 2007) was a young and rinch businessman. He was American- Russian of Spanish roots. He was from a wealthy Rivera family who originated from Las Palmas, Spain. Familia Rivera has a family business. They have stud farm for horse breeding and horse selection since 20. century and small, but excellent hotel on the ocean shore. In 1984 he got married with American model Victoria Wood who was 8 years younger than him.